Blooming
by SadisticMonster
Summary: Things happened a differently, not only dose Gam Hawke have Bethany and Craver to worry about buy also his other little sister Neria. Love, lust, frustration and other fun is bound to happen
1. Chapter 1

**Blooming**

Chapter one

Recalling

_Lothering was gone, and we were stuck fighting our way through darkspawn trying to get to safety. Our eldest brother Gam was the lead, he normally went by our last name Hawke, he had a battle axe strapped on and a new scar on the bride of his nose. Carver was a few feet behind him looking more than annoyed at his back. Not that I could blame him they were both warriors and very much alike though Hawke tended to shine where he did not and thus he resented him. Bethany was walking next to mother who had tears threating to fall, poor mother. Then lastly there was my dog Leo and me. I was two years younger than the twins, and the only rouge in the family I was shorter than Bethany by an inch or two, but other than that looked like a female version or Hawke. Who also was the only person in his family to acknowledge that I could hold my own in a fight that had been clear since Ostagar. Glancing over my shoulder I cursed. _

"_Incoming!" I called unsheathing my daggers and dropping into a stealth mode with the help of the nearby shadows, there were only a few but the taint they carried it only took one. It was amazing how well we worked together as a team and as soon as we took out the last one I sighed. _

"_That looks like the last of them." Carver stated walking over to mother._

"_For now anyway." Bethany stated shaking her head. Mother sighed shaking her head and dropping her arms._

"_Maker save us, we lost it all. Everything your father and I built." Mother stopped unable to finish her sentence. _

"_I'm sorry mother but we need to move." I spoke up as Leo whined rubbing is head against my hand._

"_Yes your right." Mother sighed once again I glanced at Hawke who was looting some nearby corpses._

"_Lothering is lost, why didn't we run sooner." Bethany asked glaring at Hawke carver and I. _

"_Don't look at us we've been running since Ostagar." Carver snapped back. _

"_Wait where are we going we can't keep wandering aimlessly." Bethany suddenly asked. _

"_Away from the Darkspawn dose it really matter?" Carver questioned annoyed._

"_Of course it does." She shot back and sighed, we going to die at this rate._

"_We can go to Kirkwall." Mother suddenly stated getting a unsure look from Hawke. _

"_That wouldn't be my first choice." Hawke stated with disapproval as he came and stood by Craver and I._

"_There's lots of Templars there." Bethany mumbled. _

"_Yes but we have family there and an estate." Mother reasoned. _

"_Fine we need to get to a ship then." Bethany muttered nodding._

"_We don't have time for this." Hawke growled out._

"_please listen to your brother." Mother urged._

"_Right. lead on then." Carver nodded at Hawke who looked down at me. _

"_Neria, Stay to the shadows take out the archers when you can." Nodding we headed on cutting down any that stood in our way. That was until we reached two fighters a Templar and a woman fighting a group of darkspawn. _

"So that's how you met our lovely Guard captain. Varric mused as we sat in his suite in the hanged man drinking. I nodded smiling as he went on. "So what happened with the ogre I heard Hawke mention?" My expression Darkened a bit. There was so much that happened and telling Varric exactly what happened was against Hawke's rules, though as much as my brother would deny it he loved having stories told about him, so nodding the smile returned to my face and I continued the story.

_Wesley was wounded and even though most of us knew he wouldn't make it Aveline pushed on keeping him as safe as we kept mother. As we cleared the area out we took a small breather as mother tended to a gash on Cravers arm with Bethany at her side trying to heal it. I scouted up ahead and was surprised that I found nothing other than an uneasy feeling. Hawke looked at me expectningly as I came into sight. _

"_It's clear." I stated uneasy. _

"_Clear? Must be a break among them, we should move." Craver stated._

"_Well it's not like we can wait them out." I muttered get a less than amused look from mother. As we headed up the small path the ground started to tremble. Franticly looking around nothing came into view as we spread out waiting blades drawn. The Orge came into sight charging at Craver who stood in front of mother. He attacked which only seemed to anger it more. As it reached for him I threw my dagger at its heading hoping to draw the attention. Quickly turning as my dagger dug into the flesh in its back it screamed and swung an arm back knocking Carver back. Fearing the worst we attacked the beast as mother stayed near him tears in her eyes. We managed to take him down, but more and more darkspawn showed up we were being overrun and quickly. _

"Then a dragon swooped down saving our hides and helped us to a ship the end." Hawke's voice cut into my story glaring at me as I grinned at him, Varric smiled as well looking at him.

"Hawke you sister was just telling me about your wondrous escape from the blight." Varric stated.

"Its for a noble cause, lighten up." I offered.

"Telling stories is far from a noble cause and it doesn't help us get to the deep roads any faster." He muttered sitting down and stealing my ale.

"We just need to raise a little bit more and were set." I glared at him taking back my ale forcefully. He eyed me before just shaking his head and seeming to relax.

"True, there's plenty of work to be had around here, and you don't complain nearly as much as Bethany, Carver and mother." Hawke growled out making Varric laugh.

"Norah drinks." Varric called out to the waitress who barley nodded.

"And you wonder why I volunteer to go do all the stuff you don't want to, and why im here." I laughed out.

"Yes and mother yells at me for it every time." He stated blankly taking the ale he was handed and downing it.

"Maker don't start I hear it everyday." I groaned out looking over at Leo who whimpered and hid his head under his paws.

"see even Leo is tired of hearing it." I stated.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Issues

"Who are you planning on taking into the deep roads with you?" Carver asked as the four siblings sat around a table at the hanged man. Hawke shook his head more annoyed then he had been in a week, and he had been dealing with these questions all week. All they needed was one more good paying job and were set. Neria shook her head in sympathy and taking a drink from her ale earing a glare from Bethany.

"Ale already Neria. You can't wait another year?" Bethany making Neria sigh more than annoyed. Varric, Isabella, Fenris, Anders, and Merill all sat at a table over listening to the argument that was bound to happen, and as much as much as they hated to admit it, they were all just as curious as Hawkes sibling were to who he was planning to take.

"Off topic Bethany." Neria stated looking at her brother annoyed.

"Right so who are you taking you only can take two other people, right?" Craver pushed on.

"That means he can take both of us." Bethany stated smiling.

"What about the others Anders would be a good pick to go, he knows the deep roads." Craver stated making Bethany's smile fade.

"But we NEED to leave the city for a while." She pushed.

"That or join the Circle." Neria added receiving a glare from her. Hawke just watched well aware that the others were listening, and mildly thankful they weren't pestering him as well.

"Shouldn't Varric have a say anyway he's going as well." Neria added after taking a swig of ale. Hawke smiled a bit at her idea nodding in agreement.

"Well if we go we can take Leo." Bethany stated, Neria shook her head.

"No." Which caught every ones attention.

"Why not. He's not just yours." Bethany questioned earing a glare from the younger sibling. Neria shook her head downed her ale and stood.

"I have other things to do other than listen to this, Leo lets go." Neria called as she turned walking out of the Hanged man Leo right behind her. Hawke sighed shaking his head, and watched while Anders got up and followed her out and a few minutes later Fenris scowled and followed.

"What was all that about?" Caver questioned looking a Hawke who shook his head. Both normally traveled with her along with Merill when she was helping him, and as much as he was annoyed by it both men seemed found of his sister, he's almost 18 year old sister.

"we all know Leo won't go unless Neria does, he chooses her after his ash warrior died. Though it might have had something to do with the fact she tried to save them both." Hawke reminded them.

"Well Neria cant go mother would go mad, what if something happens to her?" Bethany reasoned.

"in that case none of you should go." Hawke pointed out earing a sigh from Bethany, and a glare from craver.

"Selfish bastard. You never planned on taking us." Craver accused.

"Gentlemen, Bethany. May I suggest an idea?" Isabella asked walking over to the table followed by Varric and Merill.

"Why not." Hawke grumbled.

"How about a contest in.." She was cut off by Carver.

"No." she crossed her arms sighing.

"Never any fun." She moaned out before looking at Hawke, who grinned back at her.

"Let's go stir up some trouble. What do you say? You two?" Varric asked getting a nod from Hawke who stood up grabbing his battle axe that was leaning on the side of the table.

"We can finish this later." Hawke stated while the three of them walked out.

"I should go look for Neria, and apologize." Bethany stated standing. Craver nodded and watched his sister walk away, he wasn't the youngest anymore but he still felt like he was being over looked. Standing he looked a Merill.

"Ill walk you home." He offered knowing she could get lost even though she only lived a little ways away.

"Thank you." She stuttered out and headed for the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Stand by

Oh maker she was in trouble, Neria sat in the chair and watched as her mother paced the floor looking at her then back at Leo who was hiding under his paws. The other were still out and she was the first one home after the fight at the hanged man.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was, am about you. Is late and you were out by yourself. A young lady always s with someone, and where are our siblings, and what's this I hear about you drinking?" Her mother stated as Neria sighed leaning into the chair and rubbing her face. Everything was fine after she left, she went to the wounded coast with Ander and Fenris who fought the whole time, and killed shit, then on the way back ran into Bethany who offered to help Anders with his clinic, and after a while of talking to Fenris and trying to help him read she headed home, hoping the others would be back already.

"Mother please. I have Leo I'll always be fine. Isn't that right boy." Neria stated making Leo lift his head to let out a bark.

"I know it's just." Mother went quiet and turned looking into the fire. Neria sighed standing up and walking over to her. Tomorrow Hawke was setting out for the deep roads and no one knew who he was planning to take in fact they were meeting in the hanged man in the morning to find out, well that's what he had told them before Craver and Bethany went on a mission to find out tonight.

"Whatever happens we'll be fine. Mother just have a little faith." Neria offered up getting a nod from her mother before she turned and looked at Leo.

"Come on." Neria called as she walked into the room she shared with her sibling. Followed by Leo.

"ah the floor, I cant wait until we move." She muttered closing her eyes as Leo curled up to her. After she was asleep the others started to show up Bethany was the first one and walked in yawning.

"Sorry was helping Anders at the clinic, we helped deliver a baby." Bethany told her smiling.

"Aw my little girl is growing up. Are you planning on ever giving me grand children?" Bethany blushed at her mothers question.

"Maker, I don't know maybe one day. If I should come across the right man, the fact that I'm a mage maybe off putting." Bethany sighed out.

"What about Anders?" Bethany shook her head.

"He seems to have his attention else were. Besides I have other concerns at the moment, like who Gam is taking with him." Bethany stated.

"Maker I hope he leave you all here, I don't want to face losing any of you."

"By the looks of it mother you wont have to worry." Carver stated walking in.

"Where have you been?" Bethany questioned.

"Around. Ill see you in the morning." Craver grumbled before heading to the bed room and looking at his sister who was asleep on the floor with Leo curled next to her protectively. Shaking his head he climbed into his bunk and closed his eyes. Bethany sat down as Gamlen walked in smelling of ale. No doubt having been at the blooming rose, where it was likely Hawke as well as Isabella and Varric were as well.

"Gamlen."

"Leandra don't start tonight." He muttered walking in to the room her shared with her, and fell on his bed.

"Mother, do you think we will get the estate back?" Bethany asked looking at her uncle. Leandra sat down next to her daughter and smiled.

"I hope so, you children need something better after all the work you've done. Besides then I can worry on trying to marry you each off." Leandra smiled as Bethany shook her head smiling a bit.

"Have you seen us?" Bethany asked making her mother laugh a little.

"Aw its just because you were raised in Ferelden. What's noble there is unruly here." Laughing a bit both women smiled.

"See you in the morning." Bethany stated heading to the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Away

Varric suit was packed at the hanged man while they waited for Hawke to show up. Even Aveline was there, she told Hawke she would rather not go, she was guard captain and needed to make sure nothing else went wrong. Bethany, merill and Anders were all discussing Templars at one end of the table. While Fenris leaned against the wall with a watchful eye on them, and Leo seemed more then content to laying next to him. Varric, Isabella, Aveline, and Neria were busy playing a card game. While Craver just sat in the corner and pouted

"Any idea when he's going to get here?" Aveline asked Neria who shrugged.

"Said he needed to go visit someone and he'd be here as soon as he was done." She repled grabbing Isabella's hand.

"No cheating." Neria smiled as Varric laughed and Aveline sighed throwing down er cards.

"Rouges." Aveline muttered before looking at Isabella who smiled.

"Your almost as good as me."

"Please Bella, I'm better." Neria stated earning a laugh.

"Bet I could teach you some new stuff though." Bella flirted.

"Oh im sure you could." Neria flirted bake playfully.

"For the love of the maker Neria." Aveline scolded getting a laugh from her.

"Don't worry, she's not my type. Sorry bella." Neria stated earing a laugh from the pirate.

"And what is your type?" Carver asked looking at his sister annoyed.

"None of your concern, see Bella you made poor craver all jealous." Neria joked.

"Maker." Aveline rolled her eyes.

"Seems lively this morning." Hawke stated grinning as he entered the room with a big bag of slung over his shoulder.

"Do I even want to know?" Bethany suddenly asked looking at her brother. Hawke smiled and set down the bag looking at the group. Hawke shrugged and opened the bag pulling out random things and settling them on the table, armor, swords, daggers, bows the works.

"Maker where did this stuff come from it looks, spendy?" Bella asked eyeing a set of daggers.

"It was, I had a small job to do this morning that paid well, and seeing as were heading to the deep roads, and staying here. I wanted to make sure nothing happened to my team. So take a look." Hawke stated walking out of the room, Varric and Aveline following as the others looked at the goods.

"Hawke what's going on?" Aveline asked her friend Hawke smiled at her.

"Nothing, but while I'm gone I want to try to keep the others in line, and any work you need help with ask Neria." Hawke stated getting a nod.

"So you know whos going I take it?" Varric asked getting a nod. Looking back into the room Hawke watched as Bethany smiled picking up a small little knife and Neria looked to be explain that it was a boot knife and how to place it in your boot. Fenris along with Craver were checking out two of the swords.

"I hate to rush this but we need to met Batred soon." Varric stated.

"Right, were taking Anders, Fenris and Craver, I already cleared it with your brother." Hawke stated getting a nod.

"Bethany's not going to take that well." Aveline muttered.

"I know think you can keep an eye on them?" Hawke asked looking at his two sisters who seemed to be agreeing on something. They nodded and headed back into the suite getting the attention of everyone.

"Who's going?" Bethany asked looking hopeful at her brother.

"Anders, Craver, and Fenris." the three males looked at him and got a nod from them. Bethany looked down before exiting the suite and brushing off Hawke who tried to stop her. Neria sighed following but stopped next to Hawke.

"Be careful, all of you." She added looking at the other three before taking of after Bethany Leo following her.

"Well away we go then." Varric stated.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Kirkwall

Hawke sighed as Kirkwall came into view, bad things had happened while they were there. Batrad turned on them, leaving them to die over a damn idol. Craver had the taint, luckily Anders knew where the other Grey wardens were, so hopefully he was still alive. On top of all that Anders and Fenris had been fighting the whole time, leaving Hawke to wonder how his little sister had managed this whole time and never once brought it up. Varric smiled looking at his friend and seeming to read his mind.

"From what I understand, Merill says she watches amused." Varric stated getting a chuckle from Hawke.

"Sounds like something she'd do." Hake stated looking back at the two. Ander's saved his brother's life, hopefully. While Fenris had been able to keep calm even when the others and Hawke himself lost his cool.

"Is that Aveline?" Varric asked as he spotted a group of guards fighting some raiders, before they could respond a woman jumped down from the cliff stabbing one of them in the back of the neck, another woman spun out of the shadows and landed a dagger in another one of their backs then in case there was any question of who they were a huge mabari fell the last raider. Isabella and Neria high fived laughing while Aveline shook her head smiling, before looking back where Merill was casting a healing spell on herself.

" Looks like we aren't not going to surprise them." Varric stated looking at Hawke who was looking torn between happy and sad. There was a bark casing the men to look back at the group who were now walking towards them looking confused.

"About time you guys got back." Isabella called waving. Leo ran up to Hawke and jumped around him.

"What are you a rabbit?" Hawke asked the dog reaching down and patting him on the head.

"What happened, Batrds group got back weeks ago. Neria almost killed him looking for answers." Aveline stated looking at the younger woman, Hawke noticed she had a new scar running down the side of her face, it didn't hurt her looks any if anything added to them judging by the way the two males were looking at her.

"Where's Carver?" Neria questioned looking at the small group and eyeing the wagon behind them. Hawke's smile faded and Neria nodded.

"He got the taint, luckily Anders knew where the grey wardens were." Hawke explained.

"Oh Maker." Aveline mumbled looking at the siblings who looked at each other disinterested in talking.

"We should head in, mother will be wanting to see you." Neria stated turning around.

"What about Bethany?" Hawke asked looking at Neria's back.

"She went to the circle. She got tired of running from the Templars." Neria answered, Isabella sighed before following her followed by Merill. Aveline turned looking at them go shaking her head. As the others walked up next to her.

"What happened?" Hawke asked looking at her.

"A lot happened while you were gone. Though I don't think I should tell you this but Neria is being pushed into marrying some noble in high town. Soon after your mother told her Bethany went to the circle." Aveline told him.

"What?" Ave raised an eyebrow at the three men who looked shocked, before shaking her head and following after the others.

By the time the group had reached town things seemed pretty normal, Isabella was hitting on Hawke, Anders was telling Aveline, Neria and Merill about the deep roads while Fenris pointed out all the things they did wrong, which was mainly the fact Anders was there.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry about the wait here's the next chapter. _

Chapter Six

A few months later

"Aww... an empty chest is like an empty bed. What a waste!" Isabella yelled slamming her cup on the table before throwing her hands in the air. Neria nodded raising her cup in agreement.

"I'll drink to that!" Isabella looked at Neria grinning before leaning forward.

"We really need to go exploring more often." Bella stated before winking at Neria who rolled her eyes.

"I agree, though you have been traveling with my brother so much lately." Neria told her while raising an eyebrow before going on. "It's like you want him or something, following him around with puppy dog eyes." Neria taunted her with a huge grin.

"I do not, I just want to..test his-" Aveline who had remained silent during the exchange interrupted by smacking down her cup.

"Shut up whore." Bella narrowed her eyes at her.

"Ohh, catfight? Catfight!" Neria exclaimed throwing a fist into the air.

"We're not fighting. Isn't that right, guardsman?" Bella smirked looking at Aveline who despite herself was smiling.

"That's right, whore." Aveline agreed.

"man-chin." Bella told her grinning, Neria shook her head as the banter started.

"Strumpet"

"Carrot head."

"Poxy tart."

"Frigid bear-sow."

"See? We love each other." Aveline told Neria who smiled shaking her head at the two.

"Anyway, where is Merill?" Neria asked it was Tuesday night which was girls night out, while the men normally were busy playing cards at Fenris's.

"When I went to get her she said she had other plans." Bella told her while shaking her head.

"Strange, maybe she's met someone?" Neria pondered. Aveline shook her head before smiling.

"If so maybe they can convince her to be more careful." Aveline added getting a nod from the others.

"Ah poor kitten." Bella stated taking a swig before looking at Neria smiling.

"Speaking of finding someone, Neria what's this I hear of marriage, and what will poor Anders and Fenris do." Bella teased Neria groaned hitting her head on the table. Aveline smiled at the girl before sharing a look.

"You think after I damn near killed the man mother set me up with before Gam got back she would stop, but noooo, she finds another noble this one is a prince or some shit." Neria huffed out raising her head looking at Aveline.

"What's the worst that could happen if I killed him?" Neria questioned receiving a disapproving look.

"Just asking." Neria mumbled out.

"Ohh a prince, just think you could swipe everything he has and leave." Bella suggested.

"Shut up whore." Aveline shot at her narrowing her eyes at the woman.

"What there's nothing wrong with the suggestion." Bella shot back before looking at Neria.

"Thanks Bella but I would still have my mother to deal with." Neria answered hearing a bark in agreement laughed a bit.

"The whore does bring up a good point, what are you going to do about Anders and Fenris?" Aveline questioned getting a sigh from Neria.

"Not you too, next thing I know I'm going to have Gam asking me the same damn thing." Neria stated getting a laugh from the two.

"Taking over my suite are you?" Varric asking walking in smiling at the three women who were sitting around his table drinking.

"You're back early. Something happen?" Bella asked as Varric sat down in his seat calling for a drink he smiled at the three.

"Something about cheating." Varric grinned getting a laugh from the two other rouges at the table, Aveline shook her head mumbling an agreement.

"Poor Hawke, think he'll mind, maybe I should go join them?" Bella stated.

"So they can complain about more rouges, or so you can try and seduce my brother again?" Neria teased.

"He's just playing hard to get." Bella stated as Neria smiled at her.

"That does sound like Hawke." Varric agreed, Bella stood up.

"Well that settles that, im going to go join their game." Bella stated getting up and walking away.

"Maybe if your lucky he'll explore your deep roads." Neria called after getting a laugh from Bella as she walked away. Varric laughed looking at the two before smiling a bit.

"Anyway Neria I have some information about that Prince." Varric started catching Neria attention.


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry about the wait_.

Chapter Seven

Hawke hated to admit it but the night before was amazing, though that might be due to a certain pirate. She had shown up not to long after Fenris had all but kicked Varric out of the game. Bella had won the game, but not that they minded she made it entertaining. Hawke shook his head looking at the side of the bed wear Bella had been hours before, seems she slipped out before he woke up. A sudden knock came at his bed room door followed by Neira's voice.

"Varric's here." Hawke sighed hearing her retreating footsteps and sighed well no morning laziness today. Putting on his robe Hawke walked out seeing Varric and Neria in conversation, with mother looking over looking slightly concerned.

"Well there's Gam I got to go." Neria stated dipping her head before heading to the door.

"This early?" Hawke questioned getting a sigh from Neira.

"The bone pit, it's the weekly check. One of us has to keep it safe." Neira smiled before turning and leaving with Leo on her heels.

"Anyway, Varric what's going on?" Hawke asked walking into the library with Varric.

"My contact got the information you wanted for that party you and Neria were going to attend." Varric started getting a nod from Hawke.

"The one mothers forcing us to go to, what about it?" Hawke questioned looking at the table and sighing when seeing Ander manifesto it was ending up all over the place.

"He has information and wants to exchange it tonight in the merchant area in hightown." Varric stated getting a smile from his friend.

"Ambush?" Varric shook his head with a grunt.

"His information is always good." Varric assured him before standing up.

"If you excuse me I have a meeting to attend." Varric added standing up and walking out.

"Gam?" Leandra asked walking into the library and taking the seat Varric had vacated.

"Yes mother?" His mother had that look in her eyes like she had back before the twins were born.

"I'm thinking about remarrying." Leandra stated simply smiling at Hawke who smiled surprised.

"You deserve any happiness you can find mother." Hawke assured her.

"I can never replace your father, but it's refreshing to know I can be courted at this age." Leanda stated smiling.

"Just be careful." Hawke told her getting a laugh in return.

"Speaking of being careful, I saw your friend leave quite early this morning." Sighing Hawke shook his head knowing it was bound to come up sooner or later.

"Mother." Hawke groaned out making her stop than smile again.

"Your right. I wanted to talk to you about Neria, I have been informed that the engagement to Neira should be called off. Sebastian would like you to meet him in the chantry it seems there something he would like to discuss with you." His mother informed him.

"Me? Why?" Hawke asked getting a sigh from his mother.

"He has heard you are an honorable man, that and he has spotted you in the chantry on occasion." Hawke nodded standing up.

"Did he want me to meet him at a given time?" Hawke asked.

"No he said whenever you were by would do." Hawke nodded at his mother before going up stairs and getting his armor on. As soon as Hawke walked out a smile graced his lips it was nice having roots, Hawke looked around pleased before deciding to stop in and harass Aveline.

Neira had barley gotten out of high town before running into Merill, literally running into her.

"Oh I'm sorry, Merill." Neria smiled offering a hand to help the mage back onto her feet, smiling she accepted before looking around, and letting out a sigh.

"I got lost again." Merill admitted getting a small laugh from Neria.

"You get lost in the city but once were out in the woods or a cave you never get lost." Merill smiled unsure how to respond besides just looking at her.

"Well if you want you can come to the bone pit with me, it's a long walk and I would enjoy the company." Merill smiled nodding.

"Of course, it's been lonely lately." Merill admitted while they turned heading out of high town.

"I'm not surprised the way you have been buried in your books." Neria stated smiling as they descended the stairs. The rest of the walk was rather quite besides the occasional bark form Leo. Once they were outside of town however Merill looked nervous as if trying to put her thoughts together.

"What's on your mind?" Neria finally asked unable to take any more of the mages looks.

"If you could do something that would save someone but hurt yourself would you?" Neria stopped looking at Merill uneasy thinking over the question.

"Depends on who that person was." Neria answered suddenly before continuing to walk. Merill beamed at the answer.

"That's why my answer was. I was talking to….a friend of mine and he asked me that question, he seems torn about his answer." Merill explained.

"I see, well not all of us can be selfless." Neria giggled out while Merill nodded smiling before she frowned a bit.

"It makes me wonder who im really doing this all for." Merill mumbled.

"Doing what?" Neria questioned, and as soon as the words left her mouth she saw Merill frezze up a bit before shaking her head.

"It's not important."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"So let me get this straight, you're now just going to this meeting that you knew about all day, and you want me to go with Varric to find out about this party?" Neria asked Hawke shaking her head with a light smile. Hawke nodded broadly at his sister while the others watched amused.

"Alright let's go." Neria sighed out, stretching, she had spends all day running around the bone pit with Merill killing spiders and all she wanted to do was go home and take a bath. Now Hawke on the other hand had spent the day harassing Aveline and helping with patrols on the wounded cost with her, Forgetting that he was on his way to the chantry. As Neria, Varric, Fenris and Neria walked away, Aveline stood by Hawke casting a slight smile his way.

"You forgot?" Aveline questioned with a tiny smile, Bella laughed before looking at Hawke.

"You're afraid that Neria was going to kill you if she knew who you were meeting." Bella stated with a grin. Anders who seemed content to ignore the conversation spoke up.

"Whats going on?" Hawke looked at the male then back at Bella giving her a look she rolled her eyes but answered.

"Seems the man that their mother wants Neria to marry wants to meet with Hawke. Most likely about breaking off the engagement, well that's what your mother thinks. I think it has something to so with the note he posted on the chantry's board a few months ago that you answered." Bella explained before eyeing a passerby.

"Can't you keep it in your pants?" Aveline scolded Bella who grinned.

"That would require wearing them, guardsmen." Bella taunted in return.

"Whore." Aveline spat out.

"That's enough, now let's just see what this guy wants and quickly." Hawke answered before heading towards the chantry with the others.

"So who are you planning on taking with you this party?" Bella asked after a while, Hawke shrugged.

"Fancy dresses, rich snobs, who would want to go?" Hawke answered dryly, mother had forced him and his sister to agree to go, she however said she had business she needed to attend to, he assumed she just wanted the house for a few weeks.

"Well I would love to go, I mean it's not every day they have one of these things, well I guess they do have one every day. But it would make it easier to steal things." Bella responded getting a glare from Aveline.

"Don't even ask me to go with you." Aveline warned when she saw Hawke flash her a smile. Hawke shook his head as the chantry came into sight.

"I'll let Neria decide." Hawke stated getting a laugh from Bella.

"What with Varric do if he ever finds out you let your little sister point the way, his stories would be ruined." Anders stated getting a shrug from Hawke.

"I think he knows but respects her wishes to remain in the shadows." Hawke answered.

"It's a rouge thing." Bella stated as they reached the doors and headed in. The chantry was quite besides the whispers of prayers. Looking around Hawke spotted who he was looking for a man stood next to the grand cleric, engaging her in conversation. Upon being spotted though Sebastian walked down the stairs and stopped in front of him.

"Hawke, I'm glad you could make it." He greeted getting a nod from Hawke before going on.

"Last time I hired you to kill some mercenaries who were trying to kill me. I have learned who has sent them and, I need help confronting them." Sebastian explained getting a small chuckle from Bella.

"And you want my help?" Hawke questioned confused.

"You helped me before, you're honorable and I need someone I can trust. Someone who won't throw a sword in my back." Sebastian explained before going on. "I'm more than willing to pay and I can't offer you my hand should you decide you need it." Nodding in understanding Hawke asked him the burning question.

"When would you like this taken care of?"

"The sooner the better but there is no real time frame. You mother told me you and you sister were going to a party in Orlais. So I understand if you want to wait until you return." Sebastian answered getting a look from Bella who grinned devilishly.

"You should take him with you Hawke." Bella stated getting a glare from Anders.

"If someone wants him dead the last place to be would be party." Anders snapped at her getting a sigh from Hawke.

"In any case I'll be here whatever you decide." Sebastian told him before walking back up to the grand cleric as Hawke and the others headed for the door.

"Oh yes Neria would love if you brought him. Sounds like a sure fire way for her to snap and kill us all." Anders muttered as soon as the exited the building.

"As much as I hate to say it, I agree with the whore. If Neria does have to marry the man then at least she has an idea of what he is like." Aveline stated getting a bigger glare from Anders.

"I shouldn't be surprised that a woman willing to condemn a mage would be willing to do the same to a friend." Anders snapped at her.

"That has nothing to do with this, and no one is condemning her." Aveline argued back.

"By forcing her to marry someone you are." Anders stated than added "It's the same as sending a child to the circle."

"Here we go." Hawke muttered annoyed as Anders went into a rant on the plight of the mages.

_Reviews are amamzing. =) Also im going to be putting up a poll feel fee to vote!_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

"And no one's here. I'd never had guessed." Neria stated looking at Varric slightly annoyed.

"Why do you think it's always an ambush?" Varric asked just ass random rouges started dropping off roofs.

"Okay so maybe sometimes it is an ambush." Varric agreed, now normally there's a moment before you enter combat that's everything seems to pause almost like time slows itself down, and Neria loved this moment. She could take in her enemy's come up with a plan and engage, her training that she had been undertaking lately made this one second seem like a lifetime. Only this time it never came because during that moment someone intruded raining knifes down on the ambushers. Then she made an elegant sweep off the roof and disabled a few of the attackers. She summersaulted down the stairs before killing a man standing a few feet in front of Neria than turned and looked her in the eyes, a sly smile dancing across her lips.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Her voice sounded like heaven as Neria smiled droping down and attacking the nearest swordsman, she may have missed that moment she loved, but she would allow this elf to interfere with it anytime.

"Who's that?" Neria hears Varric yell out.

"Trouble." Fenris muttered only a few feet away from Neria before casting her a look, Neria tried to hide a smile though he caught it and let out a sigh, though felt a smile tug at his own lips. During the battle the other arrived once they had heard the fighting. Hawke looked around and spotted Neria sighting back to back with an elf and quickly deemed her an ally before taking out a large number of archers that were using the stairs to rain arrows down on his friends. After the last one had fallen the group had merged together looking at the woman, Hawke eyed her unsure while, Bella looked as if she had seen her somewhere before. Neria eyed the elf grinning before taking a step forward and speaking.

"Interesting entrance, you have some fine moves though." The smile she got in return gave her butterfly's.

"I do don't I?" She agreed eyeing Neria with a smile, Hawke coughed catching the attention of both ladies who looked at him.

"And you are?"

'Tallis, and I have a proposal." Tallis answered.

Despite the rules Hawke had tried and set, he found himself breaking them now, sure they had most of the conversation while helping the guard move the bodies off the street, but the detailed needed to be worked out, and Neria annoyance had been made clear a few hours ago, and when Varric offered drinks at the hanged man she quickly declined. Which now was the reason they were walking into the estate with Tallis and Bella in tow.

"Everyone seems to have gone to bed, so let's keep this quite. The last thing I need is mother waking up.' Hawke warned as they walked into the side room ad up the stairs. Hawke had a few chairs moved up here along with a table, mostly for Wednesday night card game.

"Nice place you have here very homely." Tallis commented before looking back at the others. Leo had now joined the group deeming his presence necessary. He walked up rubbing his nose against Neria's hand.

"Hey there boy, you missed the party." Neria whispered getting a whine in response.

"See and that's why going home without me sucks." Neria went on getting a louder whine from Leo.

"Well I see I'm in good company." Tallis stated getting a small smile from Neria.

"Yes, any way what's the plan for tomorrow?" Bella questioned eyes sliding back and forth between Tallis and Neria, while Hawke kept a board expression on his face.

"Well for you two to be truly treated as nobles and draw less attention you're going to need a guard or two. So with the three of us we would need others." Tallis answered getting a grown from Hawke who shook his head.

"All this to steal a jewel?" Hawke asked getting a look from the three rouges. Despite herself Bella started to explain.

"It's important to establish and maintain a role while you're there, anything will likely get back to your mother and besides it helps prevent assassination attempts." The two other rouges nodded in agreement.

"So who are we taking with us?" Hawke asked looking at his sister who groaned.

"Ruined Varrics image would be ruined if he knew." Bella chuckled getting a sigh from Neria.

"To many rouges will draw unwanted attention, were going to need a healer so I would suggest Anders, and another warrior would be good." Neria offered getting a smile from Bella.

"Anders, oh boy lets bring Fenris too." Bella stated before looking at Hawke.

"Well you can bring them, I have a job here to do." Bella stated standing up before placing a kiss on Hawkes cheek and whispering in his ear. Hawke grinned before looking at the two. Than at Bella who was walking down the stairs. Standing Hawke looked at the two before nodding at Neria.

"You take charge inform me in the morning." Hawke simply stated before walking out. Tallis who had watched with a twinkle in her eye looked at Neria and smiled.

"Seems like I should have just tried talking to you earlier today." Neria smiled at her leaning back in her chair and trying to withhold a yawn.

"So that was you at the bone pit." Neria mused looking at the woman who nodded.

**_A/N: Aw well I have to say I'm enjoying writing this story more than I thought I would. =) Anyway there a poll on my page, mainly I would like to get a feel for who people see my little Neria ending up with. So let me know. Oh and feedback is amazing, I do apprentice the support and that you guys like it. _**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So sorry for the wait, Life got in the way. I hope you can forgive me. Which is also why two more chapters should be up in a few minutes after this one. **

Chapter 10

"I'll ask Anders, you ask Fenris, and we'll meet you at the docks." Hawke stated looking at Neira who nodded while Tallis raised an eyebrow but nodded. Leo let out a whine while looking back at Hawke who had started going down the stairs. Neria knelt down placing a hand on Leo's head making him look at her.

"Yeah I got that feeling to, keep watch on him boy." Neria told him getting a bark and the playfulness leaving his eyes, leaving him looking as if he was on mission, standing she watched Leo run after Hawke then looked at Tallis who had been watching her.

"You two seem to," Tallis stated pausing as if trying to find the right word. "Know each other well." Neria smiled before turning herself Fenris's way.

"He may be a dog but he knows more than he lets on." Neria stated before looking back at the elf than walking away. Last night was inserting, and did not go the way she had hoped it would have, but learned some new moves to say the least. The walk up to Fenris mansion was uneventful other than a guard saying hello. Neria was knocking on the door and waiting by the time she got her mind back on track. Fenris opened the door before moving back and heading up to his room in silence.

"Well your quite today." Neria observed shutting the door and following him up. Neria raised an eyebrow as she watched Fenris walk over to the fire place looking into the fire before looking back at her with troubled eyes.

"What's wrong?" Neria asked concern filling her voice, that seemed to get his attention and before Neria could respond she found herself pinned against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist to hold herself at his eye level, he held both her hands in one hand and his other was lightly touching her ass preventing her from dropping her legs.

"How can you take this lying down?" He growled out the question though he's eyes showed confusion more than anger and Neria let out a sigh in understanding.

"There's a lot that I take laying down, to what you're referring to is not one of them." Fenris narrowed his eyes at her insinuation.

"Neria." Fenris warned locking eyes with her, his feeling for her were normally kept under control, but in his slip there were raw, and he was angry at how she had been playing off her engagement. He expected another joke, a laugh, something else anything but her to cave in so easy to him, but she did, her head relaxed leaning on his arm as she looked at him defeated.

"What would you have me do?" It was barley a whisper between them and his anger was gone. Sighing he released her hands letting them fall as his hand cupped her check and his thumb lightly traced the scar that was there.

"I…I don't know." His answer was honest as she smiled at him lightly before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his check.

"I'll figure it out, just….It may take some time though." Neria answered and Fenris set her down composing himself and nodding. He looked at her again a shy smile on his lips as he went to get his sword before looking back at her as she now grinned like a mad woman.

"Shall we go met Hawke and head to this party?" Neria asked walking out of the room followed by Fenris who sighed a bit.

"I take it that elf will be coming as well." Neria laughed looking back at him as they exited.

"Oh come on she's not that bad, besides she's cute." Neria answered throwing a wink back at him, which only caused him to groan.

"Is that all you ever think about?" Fenris question, a smile tugging at his lips as Neria spun around and continued walking backwards.

"Don't be like that, I know you were thinking it to, you naughty boy." Neria laughed out then turned around wile Fenris shook his head, okay maybe the thought did cross his mind.

**A/N: So what do you think? Reviews helps my muse's =)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"What's taking them so long?" Anders questioned getting a glare from Hawke who was tapping his foot in annoyance. Tallis watched amused as Anders turned to the other male present and narrowed his eyes.

"And what are you doing here?" Anders questioned. Hawke sighed Aveline had taken it upon herself to led Sebastian to the docks so he would take the prince, Tallis though it was a great idea, Anders on the other hand had been raising all kinds of hell about it. Though it was like going in one huge circle, first it was about home being there, then how the chantry is evil or something like that, then how Sebastian's belt was dirty because it was the maker's bride head by his crotch, and now back to this. Leo barked happily at Hawkes side, and he smiled down at the dog. He had gotten attacked in dark town and was more than glad that Neria had sent the hound with him.

"We have been over this." Sebastian answered calmly though he did glare at the mage.

"I still don't see how it's a good idea for you to come." Anders shot back.

"Is it always so lively?" Tallis asked looking at Hawke who nodded. Leo barked again and took off only to return to view with Neria and Fenris in toe, Neria was smiling until she saw the group, her smile dropped and she stopped a few feet away, Fenris eyeing the group then stopped behind her and waited.

"Neria, this is Sebastian, Sebastian this is my sister Neria and Fenris." Hawke stated sending his sister a warning.

"We have met before." Sebastian stated while Neria nodded looking annoyed.

"You never mentioned who you were." Neria stated blankly.

"Neither did you." The two glared at each other before Tallis broke it.

"Well we really need to get moving the trip is pretty long." Hawke coughed a bit now slightly conserved on how these too knew each other.

After taking a small boat ride the group was back on the ground, Anders had been harassing, Sebastian the whole time, Neria and Tallis were taking point and had been chatting, Fenris was a few feet behind them watching them looking to be in thought, leaving Hawke next to him with Leo at his side barking every once in a while. After a while Hawke finally asked the question he was sure was on everyone's mind.

"So Sebastian how did you met my sister." Neria looked back annoyed before facing forward again.

"She stole my coin purse." He answered simply looking at Neria who shrugged.

"In my defense it happened while you guys were in the deep roads."

"What happened?" Tallis asked and Neria shrugged.

"He noticed gave chase we fought." Neria rubbed the scar on her face before dropping her hand. "I gave him back the purse a few coins lighter and agreed we'd stay away from each other." Neria finished.

"And now you guys are engaged?" Tallis asked getting a shrug from Neria.

"From what I understand it's to be cancelled" Neria stated smiling a little.

"Since when?" Sebastian questioned, the whole group stopped looking back at him as Neria narrowed her eyes at him.

"Since a cleric showed up at the house and told my mother that it would be best, we were just waiting for you to confirm." Neria answered her face looking annoyed. Sebastian's frown lightened a bit in understanding before he spoke.

"The cleric that spoke with you mother did so without my consent. The engagement still stands." Neria sighed before turning around without a word and kept walking a string of curses being muttered under her breath. Leo took off after her.

"Well there never is a dull moment with you guys." Tallis muttered.

**A/N: I know there a little short but I'm hoping the fact that I posted more than one today will make up for it. =)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The group had stopped to make camp Neria and Leo went hunting and brought back two rabbits, which Anders and Tallis had set to skinning and cooking it. Fenris had taken watch and was sitting a little bit away from the camp on a rock while Sebastian and Hawke were sitting by the fire watching the fames, Leo was laying lazily next to Hawke, while Neria had disappeared.

"So Sebastian, why haven't you broke off the engagement to my sister?" Hawke finally asked looking over at the other man; Tallis and Anders were both out of ear shot doing something to the rabbit meat before putting it on the flame. Sebastian looked up at him, before looking back at them flames.

"I'd rather not discuss that at this time." He answered simply before turning his head in the way Neria had headed.

"She do this often?" Tallis asked joining the two males placing the stick the rabbit was on over the fire; Anders followed doing the same with the other one.

"All the time." Anders answered her shaking his head a bit; she needs to be more careful." Anders stated getting a small chuckle from Hawke.

"Neria is a smart girl, she's always had a thing for escaping and doing her own thing. I don't know how many times I had to go find her. Though she has made some interesting friends that way." Hawke mused getting a bark from Leo.

"Still." Anders pushed on getting another laugh from Hawke.

"You can't cage that bird, and if that's what you're looking for you would be better off going for Bethany." Hawke told him, Anders looked like he was going to argued but stopped, you could almost see the thoughts going through his head as he nodded at Hawke not saying anything more on the subject.

"At any rate, we should go find her if she not back by the time the rabbits done."Tallis stated getting a slight nod from Hawke. Fenris who had been listening stood up and heading in the direction that Neria went, Hawke watched as the elf disappeared before looking over to see Anders looking annoyed, along with Sebastian. Tallis seeming to sense the tension stood up and smiled.

"I'm going for a walk be back soon." Before she skipped off after Fenris.

"I hope your sister knows what she's doing." Anders mumbled getting a glare from Hawke.

"Is there something I need to know?" Sebastian questioned getting a shrug from Hawke.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Hawke threw out getting a nod. Time seemed to pass slower than one of Leandra's rants. Though by the time the rabbit was done everyone was in camp eating tossing uneasy glances around. Hawke was suddenly rethinking this whole thing, wishing he had told his mother no, and never ended up in this situation. Glazing over at Neria Hawke decided he had to step up more, he had to start taking charge, at least until Neria got this whole engagement thing under control. Before he did, which would only lead to someone getting killed.

**A/N: Reviews are amazing. =D **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The rest of the trip was uneventful and everyone was more than happy to see the castle that came into sight.

"Well where here." Tallis stated letting out a sigh before turning to look at the others. Her smile growing as she looked at them.

"Can we please just get this over with already?" Hawke groaned out getting a small laugh from Neria.

"It'll be fine, just try to enjoy it. I would say that you might met someone but that seems a little farfetched giving well you know." Neria stated grinning like a mad woman before walking forward the others in toe. A well-dressed man stepped out to greet her, Neria smiled bro, Hawke looked off board already when Sebastian interrupted her .

"Her fiancée." Hawke looked over at her to find her eyes narrowed at Sebastian.

"Ah I see, well those two must be your man servants, and who is this lovely creature." Tallis looked slightly stunned but Neria spoke up.

"A good friend of , I needed someone to talk to on the long journey." He smiled at Neria who smiled back.

"Well than I better let you get going, give you a chance the others have a bit of a lead on you." He excused himself and walked away. The group was silent until the hunting grounds when Neria turned drawing her blade and bringing it up to Sebastian's neck.

"I wanna make this clear, and I'm only going to say this once. If you call me that one more time, you're never going to get back to Starkhaven." And with that she walked off Tallis at her side explain how the hunt works; Fenris was a few feet behind them, while Anders joined Hawke and Sebastian.

"You should have kept your mouth shut." Hawke told Sebastian who smiled at him.

"I was merely testing her resolve on the issue." He told them while Anders snorted.

"You mean you couldn't tell already." Sebastian looked at the mage slightly annoyed but said nothing as he walked forward when Hawke's hand shot out and grabbed his arm.

"You pull something like that again, I'll kill you myself. Neria is my sister and she comes before any promise to you." Hawke warned before following after the others.

"You know when you asked if there's something you needed to know. Well there's a lot of something you should know and if you pay attention you won't need to ask." Anders advised him before following suit.

"Remind me to strange Aveline when we get home. On second thought just hold her down while I do it." Neria grumbled to Hawke as he walked up next to her, Hawke smiled before they looked around.

"Well how do we wanna do this?" Hawke asked getting a smile from Tallis.

"I was just explaining that we should get some bait check the area and make sure we have the stuff needed in case we need the anti-venom. So I suggested we spit up, two groups of three, well with Leo there will be one with four but it works right. Right." Tallis told them getting an approved nod from Neria.

"So who's with who?" Hawke asked smiling at Neria.

"Well I can take Fenris and Tallis. Though I think you may want to have Tallis with you so you have an idea what you're looking for." Neria added shrugging.

"Okay then I'll take Tallis and Anders. We'll met back here in 40 minutes." Neria nodded though she had a frown on her face and turned to head the other way with Leo at her heels.

"So is your name Hawke?" Tallis asked after a while of wondering.

"No its Gam, Hawke is my last name." He explained getting a smile from her.

"Ohh I see, well why do you go by your last name and not your first?" She questioned again getting a laugh from Anders who shook his head.

"I just do." Hawke smiled a bit as she made a face of understanding before skipping head.

"She seems very upbeat." Anders remarked before following the woman while Hawke shook his head though he smiled.

"So what are we looking for?" Hawke asked then tilted his head as they came to a bunch of dead dragons.

"Well that for one." Tallis smiled.

**A/N: So I've know the charters a little off, but I want to try something new and trying to expand a bit on who they are. Though if its bothering anyone to much let me know and I can box them back up, a bit .  
As always thank you for reading and I would love to hear some feedback.  
**


	14. AN

Want me to update this story? Vote in the poll of which one I pick back up on.


End file.
